Invisible
by 0anon0
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have encounters with mysterious invisible people.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own characters and concepts; they belong to their respective owners and creators.

Note: All characters are written as if they are over 18 years of age.

* * *

Draco Malfoy copied the notes that Professor Slughorn had written on the board into his workbook. This was a particularly difficult potion to complete, and he knew he would need to concentrate on everything. They were spending the second half of this lesson going over the protocol so that they could maximise their time in the following week's class. Draco looked around the classroom with a scowl. His most hated Gryffindor, Harry Potter, was missing today. Draco had overheard Granger and Weasley telling Professor Slughorn at the start of the class that Potter was sick today, and wouldn't make it to the lesson. Professor Slughorn had accepted this without question, though he had been unhappy that his favourite pupil was not there. The Professor's voice roused Draco from his reverie.

"Next", Professor Slughorn continued to explain, as his instructions appeared on the board behind him, "you need to take the unicorn horn, and use the mortar and pestle to grind it into a powder. It is important that the grains are no larger than 1 millimetre, but still visible to the naked eye, so that they dissolve at the right speed. This is one of the most difficult steps. You then tip the powder into the cauldron—"

Professor Slughorn stopped as the door to the dungeon creaked open. Granger looked up from her notes, ready to glare at whoever interrupted the Potions Master, but there was no one there.

"Odd", muttered Professor Slughorn to himself as he closed the door. "I must get that door fixed, or it will get draughty in here."

He marched back to his desk, and continued talking. Draco concentrated on his notes, making sure that they were correct. Although he knew that with the imminent rise of the Dark Lord, things like Potions class were not strictly necessary, Draco realised that in order to keep himself from being suspected, he needed to act as normally as he could. He already knew that Potter and his fan club suspected him, but Draco had made sure that Potter had not seen anything.

Draco was dipping his quill into his inkwell when he felt a touch on his thigh. Draco glanced to either side, but Blaise and Theodore were both concentrating on their notes, and he could see both their hands on the bench. He had just concluded that he had imagined the feeling, when it came again. This time, Draco reached below the table, but nothing was there. Draco decided that he needed to get a proper night's vsleep that night; he had been working hard on his plan recently, and he now realised that he was tired enough to be hallucinating things. However, when he felt another touch on his leg, he knew that he wasn't imagining it, and that the touch was slowly moving up his thigh. Draco knew he should do something about it, but he'd learnt a lot over the past few months – the less attention he drew to himself, the smoother his plan will go. So Draco just tolerated the light touches as they stealthily moved up his legs.

When he felt a touch on his cock, however, Draco can't help but to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Blaise looked up at Draco, a questioning look in his eyes, but Draco just shook his head; he couldn't even trust his friends, and Draco knew that Blaise suspected something was up. Draco had built a wall between himself and his year-mates, and although he knew that this isolated himself within the school, he was also aware that The Dark Lord's orders were more important. Blaise looked back at the board, and concentrated on the lesson. Draco was sure that he could feel hands kneading his cock, although a surreptitious look beneath the bench, earning another suspicious look from Blaise, showed nothing. As Professor Slughorn droned on, and Draco tried hard to concentrate on his notes, he heard the sound he was dreading – a zip unzipping. Immediately, Draco knew that it was the zipper to his pants, not only because he waistband went slack. The second reason, that Draco only realised belatedly, was that he had gone commando today, as all of his clean underwear was being washed. Draco could feel the cool air on his cock, and felt his face redden.

"Malfoy?" he heard Professor Slughorn ask. "Is anything wrong?"

As if the invisible person beneath his bench knew of Draco's predicament, he felt a wet tongue run its way up the underside of his hardening cock.

"No", Draco replied, in his best Malfoy sneer, as the rest of the class stared at him.

The Professor looked at Malfoy for a moment longer, then returned to detailing the next step in the potion.

The tongue on Draco's cock was soon replaced by a whole mouth, its warmth in stark contract to the cold Potions dungeon. For the remainder of the class, Draco wrote his notes with his head down, his mind split in two. One half, the sensible one, tried hard to listen to Professor Slughorn's lecture and keep Draco from making any noise as he was sucked off. The other half was focused entirely on his cock as it slid in and out of an unknown mouth. Whenever Draco was close to cumming, his invisible assailant would pull away, and let the naturally cold temperature in the dungeons temper Draco's arousal. Finally, as Professor Slughorn instructed his pupils to come on time next week, Draco was pushed over the edge, cumming with only a small whimper that earned him a look from not only Blaise this time, but also from Wealsey, who was sitting on the bench to his left. The invisible person under the bench swallowed every drop of Draco's seed, then tucked Draco's cock back into his pants in time for him to leave the dungeons with the others.

At the Entrance Hall before lunch, Draco saw Potter run up to join his friends. Draco sidled up to eavesdrop on what the Golden Trio had to say.

"How was Potions?" Potter asked, though it was clear that he wasn't disappointed to have missed it.

"You missed out on a lot!" Granger said. "You can take my note, though no doubt that book of yours will have better information."

The bitter tone in her voice told Draco that this was an argument they had often. Potter just shrugged, and didn't elaborate.

"Also", Weasley began, then glanced around to see if anyone was listening, but missed Draco's hiding place in the shadow of a suit of armour, "Malfoy was acting really strange. He seemed a bit sick or something."

"Nonsense", Granger said. "As I've already told you, there's nothing to worry about."

They headed off to the Great Hall, and Draco slipped out from his hiding place. Potter caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see who had moved. Instead of scowling at him, as Draco had expected, Potter just winked, and licked his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been another successful training session. Harry was quite confident that with a bit more effort, Gryffindor could win the House Cup. He dragged the crate containing the Quidditch balls back to its storage shed, kicking it when the Bludgers made a concerted effort to escape, and hit him in the head. Harry headed into the changing rooms, ready to have a well deserved shower. Ron had finally recovered from his poisoning, meaning that Cormac McLaggen was once again relegated to a substitute, although he had appeared at the start of the practice session to petition his position back. Harry had flatly denied him this request, to the satisfaction of not only Harry and Ron, but also the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who were sick of his antics.

When Harry entered the locker room, he noticed that Ron had already left to go back to the castle. Although Madame Pomfrey had released him from the Hospital Wing, Ron was still recovering, and it seemed that he had been too tired to wait for his friend. Looking into the communal showers, Harry saw that the two Beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were still there, showering down one end of the expansive room. Harry quickly undressed, and stayed down the other end, reasoning that he need a well-deserved break from the rest of the team, at least for a few minutes. The water streamed down over Harry's sweaty body, cleaning off the dirt caked onto his skin. Harry sighed in contentment, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Harry felt a light touch brush his arse. His eyes flew open, and he looked around. His first thought was that Peakes and Coote were playing a prank on him, but he quickly dismissed it. Firstly, both Beaters were too much in awe of Harry to play a prank. And secondly, he could see them both towelling themselves dry only a few meters away. The touch returned, persistent now, and slid around Harry pelvis to curl in the pubic hair around his cock.

"Stop it", Harry hissed, trying to make sure his voice didn't carry to the Beaters.

But whoever it was, they weren't stopping. Harry felt cool fingers slide down his cock. In anticipations, his cock jerked in the invisible hand as blood rushed down to it, and began to harden. Harry turned his body to the side, trying to shield his hardening cock from view from the Beaters. He hoped they wouldn't notice what was happening.

A hand wrapped around Harry cock, slowly pumping it in time with his heartbeat. Harry put out a hand to steady himself around the tiled wall as a wave of pleasure spread throughout his body. He reached down to pull the hand away from his cock, but another hand stopped him. Harry didn't want to cause a scene, especially in front of Peakes and Coote, so didn't struggle with the invisible person.

"McLaggen?" Harry guessed. "Is that you? If it is, this isn't funny, and it won't help you get back onto the team."

There was no reply from the person, but Harry's hand was released to drop by his side. Harry tried to reason with the invisible person again.

"Let go of me now!" he said in a whisper, with as much authority as he could muster.

Instead of being left alone, Harry felt something press against his hole. He realised quite quickly that it was a finger, but by that time, it was inside him, up to the first knuckle. Harry let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, although he was furious. He was about to do something, when a voice floated across from the other side of the room.

"See you, Harry", Coote said.

"Thanks for the practice", added Peakes.

Harry looked over his shoulder. The Beaters had dressed in their robes and were ready to head back up to the castle. Harry could already see a curious frown begin to form on Coote's face.

"I'll see you back in the Common Room", he said.

To Harry's relief, neither Peakes nor Coote, picked up on his strangled voice, and the gasp that followed, as a second finger joined the first in Harry's arse. His subsequent moan was lost in the echo of their footsteps. When the echoes finally died away, and Harry was sure Peakes and Coote had gone, he jumped away from the invisible person, ripping off the hands from his body. Harry spun around to face where he thought the invisible person was, and reached out an arm to grab them. When he didn't touch anyone, Harry realised he had misjudged. By then, it was already too late.

A familiar, but infuriatingly unplaceable, voice said, "Immobulus", and Harry stopped moving as the Freezing Charm took hold. He thought desperately about what to do, but quickly resigned himself to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do. There was nothing that Harry knew of that would fight off a Freezing Charm – that would be something only Aurors would learn – but Harry did know that Freezing Charms wore off, though this depending mainly on how well it had been cast. Since Harry hadn't seen the wand movement of his assailant, he had no way of knowing that.

While Harry desperately thought, he heard quiet footsteps as the invisible person walked around him, clearly appreciating the view of the naked, frozen and hard Chosen One. Harry wanted to shout in frustration, but the Freezing Charm prevented him from doing even that. The invisible assailant reached out to grip Harry's cock, and this time, the Gryffindor Seeker was sure that he could see an outline of an arm in the misty air. It seemed that the person hadn't fully mastered the Disillusionment Charm, though at least his Freezing Charm was still holding Harry captive.

Harry saw his cock grow once again to full mast as it was stroked. As before, the invisible person stepped behind Harry, and pressed his body against the Gryffindor's. Harry was definite now that his assailant was a male; the hard cock pressed between his arse cheeks was proof of that. If Harry had kept better note of the dimensions of people's cocks, he might have been able to tell who the invisible person was. Harry heard a barely suppressed moan from his captor, and would have smiled if his jaw muscles had let him. It was good to know that the invisible person was caught up in his own pleasures; it could give him the edge once the Freezing Charm wore off.

The invisible person thrust himself against Harry, his cock grinding against the Gryffindor's arse. Harry heard another moan as his assailant reached down to slide a finger back into Harry's arse. This time, Harry moan, deep in his throat, as he couldn't open his mouth to let out the sound. That seemed to encourage the invisible person, who quickly pushed a second finger next to the first. He opened and closed his fingers, stretching Harry's arse for what he knew would be coming next.

Sure enough, before Harry had a chance to free himself, his assailant withdrew his fingers, and replaced it with his cock. The member was thick and long, more than Harry thought he could manage to fit inside him, but the invisible person had done his work well. Harry was stretched wide, but no more than that, as the assailant thrust deep into the Seeker. Harry and the invisible person moaned at the same time as pleasure ran through both their bodies.

All the while, Harry had been trying to free himself from the Freezing Charm, though the hand on his cock, and the cock in his arse were making it more difficult to concentrate. Finally, though, Harry was able to more his head, with effort. Looking down, he saw his cock through a translucent hand. For a moment, Harry was sure he saw pale fingers as the Disillusionment Charm flickered, but it was quickly in place again.

The invisible person continued to jerk Harry off, until finally, Harry came, spraying his seed across the tiled floor, to be washed away by the water from the shower head. A few seconds late, Harry felt warm wetness spread in his arse as his assailant came as well. The invisible person pulled out of Harry, letting the Gryffindor go. Harry slumped on the floor, exhausted, the Freezing Charm finally broken. He closed his eyes for a moment, glad to be freed from his immobility, but opened them again as he heard the pattering of running feet. Looking up, Harry was just in time to see a flash of blond hair disappear into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Easter holidays were a busy time for Hogwarts' students. The Slytherin Common Room was so full with people studying for their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s that anyone in fourth year or younger found other places, like the Library, or deserted classrooms, to study in instead. For Draco, concentrating on his studies was harder than before. Thoughts like, 'This is a waste of time', kept on flashing through his head. With his plan about to be ready to be put into action, Draco had a hard time taking his homework seriously. It was only his need to have a foolproof cover so that no one would suspect him, as well as his natural competitiveness, that drove Draco to try to complete his work.

That being said, Draco was easily distracted. When anyone in the Common Room fidgeted or spoke, he would glance up and stare at the offender until they ducked their head in submission, and continued studying in silence. Towards evening, there was a disruption that made everyone stop working. As a first year entered the Slytherin Common Room, his tripped, and knocked over a table with a vase placed next to the door. For a moment, the door hung open as the first year flailed to hold onto something. Draco saw a flash of colour, but dismissed it as a reflection. Blaise, who was the most studious, and the most agitated about the coming exams, strode over to the first year, and lifted him by the scruff of his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed in true Slytherin style.

"I'm sorry!" the first year squeaked, his voice high with fear. "I just tripped."

Blaise sighed, and dropped the first year to the ground. The first year scurried up to his room on all fours, trying to put some distance between himself and the mad sixth year. Blaise took out his wand and repaired the case, though he couldn't replace the water. He placed the flowers in the empty case, and put it back on the righted table. He went back to his studies, scowling at everyone in the Common Room.

At the moment that Blaise sat down, Draco felt a cool touch on his cheek. He subtly turned his head to see what, or who, had touched him. As he had expected, Draco saw nothing.

"I was wondering when I would see you again", he muttered under his breath.

Draco felt a breath in his ear, then heard a quiet voice.

"I just couldn't stay away."

Arms twined around him, caressing his body. One hand slipped under Draco's shirt, and pinched Draco's nipples until they were hard. Draco breathed heavily at the touches. In return, he slid his hands behind him, underneath the Invisibility Cloak, and felt bare skin.

"Ooh", Draco murmured, his eyebrows raised. "Coming here already naked. Someone's a bit desperate."

Potter chuckled quietly as his slid his hand down Draco's pants. As before, Draco had forgotten to wear underwear.

"Feels like you're ready for me, too", Potter said.

"I've been waiting for weeks", Draco retorted, trying not to sound desperate, although he came every night to the thought of Potter's mouth on his cock. "What took you so long?"

Potter didn't reply. He nuzzled Draco's neck, kissing him softly, as he slowly strokes Draco's cock with his hand. Within seconds, Draco was fully hard, not that he needed Potter's hand to help him with that. Potter slipped around Draco so that he was sitting on the Slytherin's lap, and kissed his forehead, nose, then lips. Draco found that disconcerting. He could feel Potter's warm presence on him, feel his lips on his skin, but could see the rest of the Slytherins as clearly as he could before.

Before Draco could let that get to head, though, Potter reached down, and unzipped his pants. Draco looked around hurriedly as his cock sprang out. To his relief, everyone was focused on their work, and no one was looking his way. Potter jerked Draco's cock a few times, then held it straight as he positioned himself over it. Looking down, Draco saw his cock vanish as Potter lowered himself down. The Boy-Who-Lived sat on Draco's lap, still invisible, as Draco's cock impaled him. Although he couldn't see what was happening, Draco could feel the warmth and tightness of Potter's arse around his cock. His breathing got shallower as he looked through Potter at his housemates, all unaware that he was fucking a Gryffindor in front of them.

"Move", he muttered at Potter when the Gryffindor didn't budge.

He felt Potter shake his head as he lay against him. Draco looked around nervously. He didn't want any of the other Slytherins finding out about this. While he was positioned in an out-of-the-way nook, anyone who looked up at the right time would see them. Still Potter didn't move. Draco was getting desperate now. His cock was harder than he had ever felt it, and it wanted stimulation.

"Move!" he said again, more forcefully this time.

"No", Potter retorted. "At least not yet. I want you to beg for it."

Draco considered begging right there and then, but his pride as a Malfoy stopped him. Instead, he reached into Potter's Cloak, and gripped the Gryffindor's cock in both hands. Slowly, he began to stroke it. Potter moaned softly into Draco's chest as he got closer to the edge. But when Draco felt that Potter was about to cum, he let go. Potter mewled in frustration, but didn't protest. When he deemed that enough time had passed, Draco grabbed Potter's cock to repeat the process. Finally, Potter leaned down to Draco's ear.

"Please", he moaned, his voice ragged, "let me cum."

"We'll cum at the same time", Draco replied with the surety of a Slytherin.

Immediately, Potter raised himself a few inches, then lowered himself again. The movement was like bliss on Draco's achingly hard cock. He had to use all his self-control to stop himself from moaning. As it was, Draco let out a sharp breath, and a nearby Slytherin looked up, though she thankfully saw nothing, and quickly returned to her studies. The near-miss seemed to heighten Draco's arousal, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached into Potter's Cloak once again, and stroked the Gryffindor until he came over Draco's hand. At the same time, Draco came deep writhing Potter.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin slumped in the chair for a minute, recovering. Then Potter rose, pulling himself off Draco's softening cock. As Draco rearranged his clothes so that he was presentable again, Potter leaned down to his ear.

"Until next time, Malfoy", he said.

And then, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry sat at the Gryffindor at the start of dinner, he did his usual scan on the Great Hall. Although the tables were full, Harry was sure that his target wasn't present.

"And?" Ron asked as behave his friends his full attention. "Is he here?"

Harry shook his head.

"Is this Malfoy again?" Hermione hissed in annoyance. When she got no reply, she added, "As I've told you before, if there's anything going on, Dumbledore will already know about it."

Harry didn't respond. As Hermione has said, this was an old argument, and they had already gone through all their points. And Harry didn't want to admit that the reason he was looking for Malfoy wasn't due to any devious plots. After Harry had snuck into the Slytherin Common Room, he had expected Malfoy to get back at him. But it had been weeks, and he had only given Harry sly smiles when no one else was watching. This proved to make Harry even hornier; he kept expecting Malfoy to sneak up on him in every situation.

Every meal where Malfoy was missing, Harry imagined what the blond Slytherin was doing. Invariably, Harry had to excuse himself halfway through the meal to jerk off in the bathroom. Hermione probably thought he went to look for Malfoy, and she wouldn't be completely wrong. But although Harry always left the door to the cubicle ajar, he always finished alone. Already, even though the food hadn't yet appeared on the table yet, Harry felt his cock swell in his pants.

When the food finally appeared, Harry busied himself with choosing assorted dishes, then picked at his food, his mind still occupied with a naked Malfoy. Around him, the other sixth years talked about the upcoming exams, a subject that Harry was already bored to death with, so he was left alone. Harry had almost decided excuse himself when he felt a hand slip inside his pants.

"About fucking time!" he muttered under his breath.

Malfoy's bony fingers curled around Harry's cock, his cool skin a balm on Harry's hot member. Harry stifled a moan as his cock sprang free of his pants, and into Malfoy's mouth. Harry tried hard to control his reactions so that his friends wouldn't notice anything. He gripped the table hard, and clamped down on his emotions.

"What do you think, Harry?" someone said.

Harry looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked. "I wasn't concentrating."

Hermione gave Harry a sharp look; she probably thought he was thinking of ways to find out Malfoy's plans, and she was half right. The others weren't suspicious.

"We were just talking about the Charms exam", Seamus said. "Neville thinks that there'll be something on the Hardening Charm. What do you think?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. All the while, Malfoy was sucking his cock under the table.

"Possibly", Harry finally said. "Flitwick hinted that it would be important, didn't he?"

"I told you!" Neville said. "In our first class."

"It'll be worth knowing it anyway", Dean added.

Now that the attention was off him, Harry let out a low whimper. One hand picked up his fork, and moved food around his plate, giving the pretence of eating, while the other slipped under the table to curl in Malfoy's hair. Harry nearly choked on a roast potato when, a few minutes later, one of Malfoy's fingers pressed into his hole. Coughing, Harry leant forward to pick up a jug of water. As he did so, Harry felt his cock go deeper into Malfoy's mouth. To his relief and admiration, Malfoy didn't choke. Rather, this movement gave Malfoy time to reposition himself. By the time Harry had recovered from his coughing fit, Malfoy had two fingers embedded within him, pressing against his prostate.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked him as he sat back.

"Yeah, yeah", Harry replied quickly, breathing deeply as Malfoy's fingers scissored back and forward in his arse.

He saw Ron and Hermione exchange a look, and knew that a serious conversation was coming.

"You've been a bit… distracted recently", Hermione said, her eyes glancing again at Ron, urging him to speak.

"Yeah", Ron agreed. "If you want to talk, we're always happy to do so."

All Harry wanted to do was run away, and avoid this conversation, but he knew he couldn't. For one, Ron and Hermione would follow it up later. And also, it was hard to get away when his cock was deep inside a Slytherin's mouth, and he had two fingers up his arse. Harry masqueraded a moan as a cough before speaking.

"I know", he replied. "I know I can trust you with anything. I'm just a bit stressed about exams."

Ron looked mollified, but Harry could see that Hermione was still suspicious.

"I think that this is about the Malfoy thing", she said in a low voice, bringing up that subject again.

Harry felt the Slytherin in question stop everything he was doing. Harry only just managed to stop himself mewling in frustration in time. He was so close to cumming.

"You have some sort of obsession with him!" she continued. "It's not healthy. You need to stop trying to find out what he's up to."

Harry was going crazy. He could feel Malfoy's warmth on his cock and in his arse, but without the Slytherin moving, Harry knew he couldn't cum. Involuntarily, he thrust into Malfoy, but Malfoy had been expecting it, and pulled back at the same time, giving Harry no solace.

"You're right", he said finally. "I need to stop. I'll find out what Malfoy's up to what the time is right."

Hermione looked stunned at his agreement. Malfoy, as well, was mollified, as he resumed his sucking.

"Good", Hermione said, sounding relieved. "I'm happy you're seeing sense."

She smiled at Harry, then turned back to her food. Ron caught Harry's eye and winked at him. Harry grinned, but turned it into a gasp nearly as soon as Ron looked away; Malfoy fingers had pressed against Harry's prostate.

Malfoy swirled his tongue over the head of Harry's cock. This was enough to push him over the edge. Harry came as silently as he could, only his trembling body betraying the orgasm that overwhelmed him like a tsunami. For his part, Malfoy swallowed every drop of Harry's cum. Then he withdrew his fingers from the Gryffindor's arse, and his mouth from Harry's cock. Harry didn't see Malfoy crawl from under the table, nor even see a disturbance where he left, but when he looked there at the end of the meal, the Slytherin was gone, leaving only a wet patch on his own seed on the ground in front of Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was happy he had decided to bring his Invisibility Cloak to Slughorn's Christmas party. Hermione wouldn't have approved, but considering she was now hiding from Cormac, who she had only asked to annoy Ron, Harry didn't think she would be telling him off. He could see Cormac now, stumbling as he got progressively more drunk. Harry had already had a chat with Cormac tonight, and he didn't want another one with the inebriated ex-Keeper. Cormac looked his way, and Harry decided to escape. He slid behind a corner, and slipped on his Invisibility Cloak. Now, Harry could breath a sigh of relief.

Harry had become invisible not a moment too soon; someone else slipped around the corner from the other side, obviously trying to sneak into the party. In the dim light, it took Harry a second to recognise the blond hair and haughty expression. Before Malfoy could slide past, Harry gripped him by the shoulders.

"Malfoy", Harry said softly. "Nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same to you, Potter, but you're hiding behind your Invisibility Cloak again", Malfoy replied through gritted teeth. "Lost your invitation?"

"No!" Harry replied hotly. Then he calmed down. "I was actually hiding from Cormac McLaggern", he explained sheepishly. "He's been annoying me about Quidditch for months. I need a night off."

"Great", Malfoy said, uninterestedly. "Now, get out of my way. I have things to do."

"You don't want to stay with me?" Harry asked. "I'm offended."

Malfoy scowled.

"Not everything is about you", he snarled.

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he reached down, and cupped Malfoy's cock. Malfoy tried to push him away, but they've could both see that it was half-hearted. Harry slipped his hand into Malfoy's pants, feeling his semi-hard cock grow.

"This tells me otherwise", Harry commented.

Malfoy didn't reply, through he let out a low moan.

"Stop it!" he protested weakly. "Not now!"

Harry ignored him. It was Christmas, and Malfoy needed a special present. Harry unbuttoned his own dress robes and took out his cock. Then he unzipped Malfoy's pants, and held their two cocks together, slowly jerking them both off with one hand. Malfoy's breath grew ragged, and he gripped Harry's invisible shoulders for support. The friction between the two members felt amazing.

"I'm about to cum!" Malfoy finally warned.

Harry dropped his hands, and watched Malfoy's cock spasm when left alone. When Harry was sure that Malfoy's arousal had been tempered, he held Malfoy's cock loosely in one hand. Harry licked the fingers of his free hand, then reached between Malfoy's legs. His fingers pressed against Malfoy's hole. Slowly, one finger was pressed inside. Malfoy gasped.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Making you feel better?" Harry offered.

Malfoy opened his mouth to retort, but Harry pressed another finger into the Slytherin's hole. Malfoy closed his mouth. His legs trembled from the effort of keeping them apart for Harry.

"Just get me off, and let me go, Potter", Malfoy complained.

"If you return the favour", Harry countered.

Malfoy grumbled, but reached into the Invisibility Cloak, and began to jerk Harry off. Harry played with the Slytherin's balls as his fingers plunged into Malfoy.

Finally, Malfoy shuddered, and came. Harry pulled his fingers out of Malfoy's ass, and zipped up his pants, while the Slytherin continued to jerk him off.

"Well, well, well", an oily voice said.

Both Harry and Malfoy looked up to see Argus Filch standing in front of them. Malfoy dropped his hand from Harry's cock, leaving the Gryffindor still hard.

"A gate-crasher!" Filch continued, as if this were his Christmas present. "I wonder what Horace will say about that!"

He reached forward, and pulled Malfoy out of the corner, and into the party. Harry stared at them leave. He looked down at his hard cock, wishing Malfoy had had enough time to get him off as well.


End file.
